Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum trees (Prunus salicina), which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) and the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112), (Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus persica).
The new interspecific Prunus tree [Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)] originated in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as a cross between our proprietary parent labeled 33ED7 with a plumcot of unknown parentage. The maternal parent 33ED7 originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented). A large group of these seedlings were grown, on their own root system, under close and careful observation, during which time one seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited desirable fruit characteristics and, in 1992, was selected for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding, in 1992, to xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new interspecific tree (Plumxc3x97Plumcot) is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular and productive bearer of medium size, yellow flesh fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree, having firm flesh with good handling and shipping quality and maturing in the early maturity season. In comparison to one of its maternal parents,xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is more uniform in size, has flesh with uniformly yellow color, compared to the amber color with reddish bleeding near the skin and is approximately 30 days earlier in maturity.